


On Separate Channels

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Crack Pairing, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Kittens, Multi, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing Channels. The trickster puts Sam and Dean in very different scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Separate Channels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/gifts).



> This is the Tentacles (Wildcard) entry for H/C Bingo.  
> This was written for lolaann1 in the knowledge that she won't be able to read it. Sorry. Without her there would have never been the idea to these creatures. The other person partially responsible for this is mandraco who enabled me! For the record, it is nowhere as porny or crackish as I expected it to end up.

Sam looked around and tried to recognize where he was. He sat on a comfortable king-size bed. Other than that the room was empty, nothing that told him the plans of the trickster.

This was not good. Sam didn't recognize this but the only plausible scenario in his mind was porn. Please, don't let it be porn. And please god, thou are not in heaven, don't let Dean be in this same scenario. Yes, they had to play their roles, but incest was a bit more than Sam was willing to do.

A gentle purring made clear that he wasn't as alone as he had thought. He looked around and saw the kittens on the floor. He stood up and went to the adorable little creatures. His brother would laugh and mock him were he here but even Dean with his macho attitude was helpless with little fluffy pets around him.

Sam petted the three cats. The purring got louder and the animals leaned against him and swished around his legs. He wiped liquid of the nose of one of the kittens. That – what was that? This had the too familiar smell and viscosity of blood on his fingers. Sam looked in the bowls where he expected water and cat food and saw blood and shredded viscera instead. One of the kittens lost interest in him now that he had stopped petting them and went back to their bowls. With the first drop of blood the tiny kitten and the whole jaw widened and broadened to monstrous proportions, the rough tongue and the whiskers lengthened and widened. These things weren't cats.

The trickster found it funny to put him in the same room as hell!kittehs! What was he plan, he couldn't be intended as food. He hoped he wasn't intended as food!

* * *

Gabriel munched on a chocolate bar and relaxed in his comforter. Just because he was trying to teach the dimwits something didn't mean he couldn't have some fun doing it. The happenings on his gigantic flat screen was boring at this moment, with Sam angsting over possible scenarios.

Time to see what the other program had to offer. A snap of his fingers and the TV changed the channel.

* * *

Dean sat on the stool, his eyes to the floor. Everybody who knew him wouldn't have recognized him: an old-fashioned school uniform you expected in British movies, his hair parted and properly combed, thin wire glasses on his nose. He was the only one in the class room.

Loud steps echoed in the distance and came nearer. The door opened and somebody came in. Dean didn't look up. He saw a pair of patent no non-sense shoes.

“Mr Winchester, do you know why you are in detention?”

Dean looked up to his teacher. She was a knock-out disguised in boring clothes. She just would have to ditch the tweed and let her hair open instead of the bun. “I was a distraction during class, Ms Johnson. It will never happen again.”

She swished her cane to test the material for strength and flexibility. “I'm sure you won't do that anymore, Mr Winchester.” Another swish of her cane.

Dean let a little smile out and moistened his lips. “Perhaps you could show me what will happen if I'm naughty,” Ms Johnson nodded. “You are right. You should know what happens to pupils who... distract their teacher.”

She pointed him to lean against the wall and lifted on of her eyebrows as a silent order. He grinned his answer. He didn't know what his brother was doing at the moment but this, here? Was awesome.

* * *

Gabriel enjoyed a few more moments with Dean in the porn setting. Perhaps it wasn't fair to drop Sam in this scenario and Dean in Casa Erotica 8 but hey, he was allowed to have favorites. It was time to see what Sam was doing.

* * *

Sam watched in horror as the hell!kittehs devoured the last of the blood and intestines. The jaws went back to their normal form, the tiny whisker tentacles slithered through the air. The hell!kittehs came slowly in his direction, their eyes glowed yellow and predatory. Sam knew they wouldn't let him alone. He was not willing to die this way, not after everything he had survived!

The human grabbed determined the only weapon he had in the vicinity: the blanket. It wasn't much but still better than nothing! It didn't really help against them.

The fight was fast and one-sided.

He ended up trapped under the blanket and a rough tongue nibbling on his skin. The kitteh seemed unsure about something and the others inspected him more. With only one of the demonic animals left on him he tried to swipe it away from him but the tiny form just disguised the whole strength of the race. The rudely disrupted cat creature wandered in dainty little steps on the body and stopped just shy of the throat. A single very long and sharp claw sheeted out. A clear warning not to move. Not that that was even possible at the moment: The hell cat may have been the size of an average kitten but the weight reminded Sam more on steam roller. He even had trouble breathing!

The kittehs continued taste testing him but something wasn't right. The rough tentacle tongues and whiskers wandered over his body

* * *

Hhm. Sams scenario seemed to need a bit longer to get where he wanted it. He snapped his fingers.

* * *

Dean kissed the soft and pliant mouth in front of him and opened the skirt at the same time. From one moment to another Principal Stein pulled at his tie and away from Ms Johnson who was also busy opening his pants, one hand sneaking in directly, massaging him rhythmically. Principal Stein pushed him down on her desk, demanding hands with long fingers exploring and playing with his body. He never had a specific kink for teacher-student scenarios, but him playing the role of a plaything for two hot women? Hey, he was willing to play his role for a very long time!

* * *

Sam twisted helplessly on the bed, the hell!kittehs pinning him down easily. They seemed to react to his reactions to them, not to his taste. One of them nibbled on his feet and toes, a different one pushed his whisker in his crotch and purred pleased at his extreme reaction. The tiny tentacles played with his penis and balls and the long rough tongue circled him like a serpentine.

It didn't matter that he just wanted to get out, his body didn't care. The tiny piece of rational thought that was left and wasn't chanting NoNoNoNoNoNo at the moment reminded him that Dean had been right, he had needed to get laid. He just would have preferred a human as partner. Hell, he even would have preferred the incest with Dean variation if it spared him this.

He still resisted. As long as he could hold on this didn't matter. He would listen to his brother this one time and pick up a girl in the first bar he could find. Mind over matter. He just needed to control himself. Ignore the tongue. Ignore the tongue. Ignore the tongue...

* * *

Sam came down from his orgasmic high and opened his eyes. He was clothed and standing, his brother next to him. A new scenario? Oh that was it, the trickster had played him: He lost control of himself, fulfilled the role he had to play he was given – and got out!

“And where were you?”

Of course Dean had to ask that. Sam vowed to himself to never speak of this, to forget it as much as he was able. “Clowns.” That was enough. He didn't have to fake his unease at the question. At least Dean had the rare sense not to ask more.

It was also obvious that contrary to Sam Dean looked relaxed and brimming with energy “And you?” A classical Dean grin, dirty from start to finish. “Casa Erotica 8.”

Sam needed a moment to remember the little plot the porn actually had to make sure there hadn't been any animals involved. Just two very hot women and lots of threesome debauchery...This was so unfair: It seemed as if the trickster had something against him personally! Nutcracker, the genital herpes commercial, why was it always him, why did Dean get the hot threesome and he the demonic bestiality setting?

* * *

The clown thing had to have been bad. The guy looked so uncomfortable and out of it, he really needed a distraction. Perhaps it was time to go a bit more easy on him and not make fun because of the clown thing. He saw the perfect way to bring Sammy back on track. He stopped in front of the store and pointed to something that always brought a smile to his brother.

He was totally unprepared for Sams scream of absolute terror at seeing the adorable fluffy kittens.


End file.
